A Battle For The Ages
by John Monroe
Summary: The Undertaker is drafted to RAW. He is then cost the championship due to outside interference by Umaga. Undertaker pays Umaga back by doing the same thing to him. A match is then set up the between them. It's a battle for the ages at it's Taker-vs-Umaga!
1. The Draft

JR- Ladies and Gentlemen, we welcome you to a special 3-hour edition of WWE Monday Night RAW!

King- And what a night it will be as the WWE hosts its annual draft.

JR- That's right. The careers of some professional athletes on all three brands will be changed.

King- That what I'm afraid of. For I would hate to lose one of our divas!

William Regal, RAW's general manager, came down to the ring. Following him, were Armando Estrada and Vickie Guerrero- the GMs of ECW and Friday Night Smackdown. After all three of them were in the ring, Regal grabbed a microphone.

Regal- Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to start the draft lottery. Please note that the draft selections are chosen at complete random. We will start with RAW, then ECW, then Smackdown. So let's begin! Oh, I almost forgot. The draftee's name and picture will appear on the titan tron after he or she has been selected.

The computer on the titan tron then began to process. It scrolled through the superstars so quickly, that it could not be read. Then, BEEP-BEEP! And a picture of Finlay appeared on the titan tron.

JR- There you have it. Finlay has been drafted to WWE RAW.

Afterwards, Armando Alejandro Estrada grabbed the microphone from Regal's hand.

Estrada- Now, let us see who joins the most extreme and dominant brand.

The computer once again processed and, this time, chose Mr. Kennedy.

King- Well RAW has gained Finlay and lost Kennedy.

Vickie then grabbed a mic from Lillian Garcia, RAW's ring announcer.

Vickie- Let see Smackdown's new draftee.

The processor started and, in the end, picked CM Punk.

JR- Friday Night Smackdown has lost the fighting Irishmen, but he was replaced with CM Punk.

King- Thank God that we have not lost a diva so far, but I will miss Mr. Kennedy.

JR- And now back to the ring as it's RAW's turn.

This time, the computer selected the Undertaker! The crowd shouted in approval. So did Regal and JR and King.

King- The Phenom has returned to RAW!

JR- The entire locker room best be on notice.

In the end, RAW got Finlay, Undertaker, and Jamie Noble. ECW took Kennedy, Michelle McCool, and Shelton Benjamin. Smackdown got Cm Punk, Jeff Hardy, and Hardcore Holly. The careers of nine WWE athletes had been changed


	2. First Match Back On Raw

The following week on RAW, Randy Orton came out at the beginning of the show and boasted about his "dominance" as WWE Champion.

Orton- I've beaten all there is to beat. I took out John Cena, beat Triple H, and successfully retained it against Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho! I'm the Legend Killer and I've beat of the greats! Speaking of legends, everyone is making a big deal over the Undertaker being drafted to RAW. Well I've got news for everyone who think he's a threat to my title. I've beaten him too, and will do it again. I...

The bell tolled and the lights went out. When they came back on, the Undertaker standing behind Orton. The WWE Champion could sense the presence of the Deadman behind him. He turned and, being overwhelmed the presence of Taker, fell backwards and rolled out of the ring. Then William Regal came out and made a huge announcement.

Regal- I see that you're once again letting that cocky attitude get the best of you, Orton. Well guess what, tonight you're gonna defend your WWE title. And your opponent , is standing in the ring.

Orton, now in disbelief, turned around and looked at the Undertaker. The Man from the Darkside then rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and signified that the self-proclaimed Legend Killer would rest in peace.

JR- Oh my gosh! Tonight, our main event is Orton versus the Undertaker and Randy Orton will be defending his title belt!

King- The WWE Champion is in shock! But who could blame him? He's facing, perhaps, the most dominant WWE athlete in this or any organization!

JR- I completely agree with you, King.

Later on that night, and in the backstage area, Randy Orton was getting frustrated and kicking all kinds of crap around. But then he spotted someone attacking the vending machine. It was Umaga, now angry that the Coke machine didn't give his fifty cents back. He was shouting in some type of Samoan language. Then an idea came into Orton's head. He called Umaga to come over to where he was standing as the show went of air for a small commercial break.

When RAW was back on air, it was time for the match as Lillian Garcia grabbed the microphone.

Lillian- The following scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship!

Then Randy Orton came out with a very evil-looking smirk on his face. He seemed so confident about something. But when the Undertaker came out, he was somewhat intimidated. When the bell rang for the match to begin, Taker came with a series of thunderous strikes. However, as Undertaker prepared to deliver another punch, Orton ducked and slid out of the ring. He did this several times throughout the match. But when he tried it again, the Deadman caught him and gave him a Chokeslam. He then went for the cover. Umaga, however, came out of nowhere and attacked the Phenom. Although he won by disqualification, the title could not change hands. But Umaga wasn't out to just cost Taker the match, he wanted to make a major statement as he delivered his signature Samoan Drop. As a result, Undertaker was left laying in the ring. However, as Umaga was leaving, the Deadman arose!


	3. I Lose, You Lose!

The next week on RAW, the Undertaker was in action against Carlito. The Phenom didn't have too much trouble from his opponent as he gave him the Tombstone Piledriver to pick up the win shortly after the match began. But then he grabbed a microphone and delivered an important statement.

Taker- Umaga, you cost me my sixth WWE Championship. Well, there's an old adage. It goes like this, you reap what you sow. Well, believe me, I will see to that ye reaps what ye has sown. It'll happen when you least expect it. The Phenom then left the arena, never to be seen again for the rest of the night.

Towards the end of the show, Orton came out and gloated about how he was able to retain the gold.

Orton- I'm still the WWE Champion and it will remain that way for a long time. Now I know that many are unhappy with the way I kept the gold, but life isn't fair. Sometimes, in order to succeed in life, you must play dirty...

Randy Orton was interrupted by the sound of Umaga's theme song. The Samoan Bulldozer then came out and, following him, was very odd and short little man. When they got in the ring, the little man introduced himself as Umaga's new manager and translator. His name was Elijah Café.

Café- Orton, you know why we are out here.

Umaga- Nugotcha! Tupilpi, Samoa!

Café- Umaga says he wants his part of the deal.

Umaga- Junkhoggi... WWE py!

Café- Umaga wants his promised WWE title match!

Orton- About that... Um...

Umaga then began to approach Orton. Now intimidated, the champion agreed and granted their wish. The following week it would be Umaga versus Randy Orton for the WWE title.

JR- Orton cannot get a break! Next week, he faces the 350-pound Samoan Bulldozer!

King- He's landed himself in big pile of beans now.

Then Umaga, from out of nowhere, gave Orton the Samoan Spike! He and his manager then left the champion lying motionless in the ring as the show went of air. This would more than likely give him an advantage going into their championship bout.

At the opening of the show of the following week, William Regal came out and gave the fans a major announcement.

Regal- Orton and Umaga's championship match tonight will be No Disqualification. However, in order to prevent violence, I'm ordering that the Undertaker cannot lay a hand on Umaga until further notice. If and when he does….

The bell sounded and the lights began to flicker, and then they went out. The Undertaker then made his way down the ramp as his theme song played. Regal, now terrified, tried to make an exit. But it was no use as the Undertaker was now almost in the ring. Regal then grabbed the microphone.

Regal- Now, listen! You know what would happen if I allowed to disturb the match. It would be violence! This is a family show!

Undertaker then removed his jacket and took off his hat. At first, he just stared at RAW's GM. But then he began to slowly walk toward him. Then, suddenly, he wrapped his hand around Regal's next and gave him a Chokeslam. However, he wasn't finished there as he would also give the Last Ride. After that, the bell tolled again and the light went out once more. When they came back on, Taker was gone.

Time flew by and the night grew old as it was time for the main event. Umaga came out first and following, was Elijah Café. The two entered the ring as Umaga prepared to take home the WWE title for the first time in his career. When Orton came out, he didn't have that cocky smile that he usually does. He was, without a doubt, intimidated. When the bell rang, the two engaged in a brawl. As the end neared, Umaga hit his Samaon Spike. This resulted in Orton being knocked out of the ring. The referee then initiated the ten count. When his count reach six, Taker's gong sounded and the lights went out. When light was once again filling the air, Orton was nowhere to be found. The referee continued his count and, eventually, rang the bell when he reached ten. This meant Umaga had won by count-out. So Randy Orton was still the champion. Umaga now angry, attacked the referee and gave him a Samoan Drop.

JR- Well, there's an old saying… An "eye for an eye!"

King- But I thought that William Regal made a rule that…

JR- Remember, Taker couldn't lay a hand on Umaga. And he hasn't!


End file.
